Codename: Keybearers Next Door
by Dark Deception
Summary: -DEAD- This is a spoof of Kingdom Hearts, in which 4 children of Kuki and Wallabee are the characters for Sora, Riku and Kairi.


**DD: Well, my heart is finally in it. I'm making a KND parody for Codename: Kids Next Door in celebration of the last episode coming on Monday.**

**Sora: and it's a parody of..**

**DD: Yes… Kingdom Hearts.**

**Numbuh X: but who is going to be the main character?**

**DD: The son of Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beatles.**

**Kuki: (Shocked) you mean?**

**DD: Yes, Your son.**

**Wally: But we weren't married yet! How are we supposed to have a kid if we are still kids and weren't married yet?!**

**DD: Dude, in this fanfic, you two are married and as adults.**

**Kuki: (cuddles Wally) Do you hear that?**

**DD: Okay, I need to get this fanfic done with!**

Disclaimer: DD does not own Kingdom Hearts and Codename: Kids Next Door.

Ladies and Gents of Fanfiction.

Dark Deception is proud to present

A Codename: Kids Next Door fanfic called:

Codename: Keybearers Next Door!

A young boy drifted in the deep sea, speaking to himself in his mind. "I keep having those weird dreams lately. Like, is it like I'm in it or is it someone else?"

When he woke up he was standing in the middle of nowhere. When he took a step forward, the light shun from the ground, revealing that he was standing on a giant pillar with a woman named Snow White embedded on it. "Where am I?" He asked. He heard a voice. "So much to do, so little time. But it's alright. Don't be afraid." It said to him. He did just not get that, till he walked to the center of the pillar. "You will choose the power that will be awake. It will give you form, it will give you strength. Take your time." The voice spoke when the columns appeared, each with a sword, a shield, and a staff. He walked to the sword. "The power of the warrior. A mighty force, a sword of bravery and trust. Is this the power you choose?" the voice spoke to him. He accepts as the sword disappeared. "You have been given the power. Now what will you give up in return?" the voice then asked as he chooses to walk near the staff. "The power of the mystic. A magical force, a staff of power and ruin. Will you give up this power?" He accepted as the staff disappeared and the voice spoke. "You have chosen the power of the warrior; you gave up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?" "Yes, this is the power I choose." The boy spoke. The top of the pillar soon shatters, making him fall in the darkness.

He was soon on the pillar with Cinderella embedded on it, when he draws out the weapon, the shadow appeared and he struck it, therefore defeating it. Another shadow appeared and went behind him. "Behind you!" it yelled as he struck the shadow. When the floor starts to turn into a black shadow, it starting to consume the boy.

Moments later, he was somehow on another pillar, but there's a door there. "How am I suppose to open that door?" the boy said when he saw a treasure chest. He rushed over and began to open it, revealing a potion. The door became unlocked and he entered it.

However, he was at a fragment of his home. "Hold on. Before you proceed, tell me more about yourself." The voice instructed as he walked to one of the three children surrounding him. The 15-year old boy asked him. "Hey, Cody, What do you really want out your life?" (A/N: Yes. The protagonist of this fanfic is Cody Beatles. Son of Kuki and Wally. The other three are also Kuki and Wally's children, but there names won't be revealed till the next chapter, or at least at the end of this one.) "My Prized possessions." Cody answered. "Really? I guess that was noticeable." The boy told him as he walked to the young, 10-year old girl behind him. "Um, what is it that your afraid of?" she asked Cody. "I don't know, maybe being old?" He replied to her. "Huh? Being old? Was it that serious?" She told him as he walked to the 12-year old girl with the oversized sleeves on her shirt. "Hey, big brother, what is it most important to you?" She asked him. "Simple. Friendship." Cody happily replied. "Yes, I guess that seems important to you then." She said to him. Cody suddenly hears the voice calling him. "You wanted your prized possessions, your afraid of being old, and Friendship is most important to you. Your quest begins at midday." The voice spoke as Cody is warped to the next pillar.

He saw Aurora embedded on the pillar. When Cody walked even further, shadows begin to appear out of nowhere, meaning that Cody will have to fight them. After it was done, a staircase appeared in front of him so he can get to what lies in the last pillar, embedded with Belle on it. But once he got to it, the staircase disappeared, knowing that it was a one-way trip. "Do not be afraid." The voice told him a something began to appear behind him. It was a gigantic shadow creature named Darkside. "And do not forget…" it spoke before Cody began to defeat it.

With the Darkside behemoth defeated, the darkness grew to the floor, pinning Cody down. "But don't be afraid. And do not forget, you are the one who will open the door." The voice finally spoke as Cody woke up from the dream by a familiar voice. "Cody?"

To Be Continued.

A/N: The characters from this chapter are as follows:

Friends:

Cody Beatles: The protagonist of this story and wielder of the Keyblade He lives on Sector I, an island base on Destiny Islands along with his siblings. He takes Sora's role.

Kiki Beatles: Cody's sister in which her original birthplace was unknown. She takes Kairi's place.

Damien Beatles: Cody's big brother. He, like his mother and his sister, Kiki, wears a shirt that has oversized. He takes Riku's role.

Lisa Beatles: The youngest of the bunch, referred to as Cody's baby sister. She sticks around Cody a lot, making them best friends.

Monsters:

Shadow: A weak, basic Heartless that appeared in this chapter.

Darkside: A giant Heartless that appeared in Cody's dive into the heart. Probably will appear in the next chapter.

Well, that's that. Stay tuned for chapter 2. Read, Review, respect.


End file.
